Le Veilleur
by Irilde
Summary: La nuit, dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant, un Hobbit et un chat montent la garde. Défi du Poney Fringant.


Défi photo du Poney Fringant.

Rien n'est à moi

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>C'était l'heure la plus noire de la nuit. Celle qui précède l'aube. Celle où il fait si froid qui les gouttes de sueur qui perlent de votre front gèlent en glissant le long de la peau. Celle où le rêveur se débat comme un nageur qui va couler. Celle où tout semble s'amplifier: des pas de loup résonnent sous les lattes du parquet, le tonnerre se déchaîne quand on ouvre une porte, des tambours battent dans votre poitrine, et les ombres s'allongent…<p>

C'est l'heure où les terreurs nocturnes vont brutalement céder la place à l'horreur matinale.

Pour Nob, c'est la nuit la plus longue. C'est la nuit où il va défier les ténèbres. C'est la nuit où il va, lui petit Hobbit de Bree qui n'a rien demandé à personne, qui n'a fait de tort à personne - sauf peut-être à son patron, en rognant deux ou trois pièces sur l'argent des courses - où il va être brusquement plongé dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas, qu'il ne veut pas connaître, un monde obscur, effrayant, peuplé de choses trop grandes, trop vieilles, trop puissantes pour qu'il puisse seulement les voir ; presque comme s'il était plongé dans un rêve. Car c'est ça, c'est dans un cauchemar de son enfance qu'il se retrouve, avec ses sorcières, ses monstres, ses fantômes. Sauf que dans un cauchemar, on peut toujours se réveiller, et là Nob n'était pas sûr d'en sortir ; et que ces Cavaliers Noirs sont bien plus terribles que l'Ogre à deux têtes qui lui faisait tellement peur quand il était petit.

_Trois hommes en noir sur le chemin_

_Cache toi vite derrière ta main_

Si seulement il pouvait disparaître. Mais il devait monter la garde devant la petite porte, comme l'aubergiste devait monter la garde devant la grande. Parce qu'on lui avait demandé. Parce que si terrible que soit cette tâche, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que les autres allaient faire. Nob avait tourné le verrou, placé la barre et mis deux chaises derrière pour bloquer. Il s'était armé d'une fourche et d'un couteau de cuisine. Comme si ces armes dérisoires pouvaient quelque chose contre eux!

Quelle était longue cette nuit. Trop sombre. Et trop tranquille. Le silence, troublé seulement par le bruit du sang qui battait à ses oreilles, allait le faire hurler.

-Aaaaahhhh!

Quelque chose venait de lui frôler la jambe. Il baissa sa lampe.

Ce n'était que Châtaigne. Châtaigne qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade. Châtaigne qu'il avait ramené au _Poney Fringant_, qui vivait là depuis, gras et heureux, se nourrissant de souris chassées dans les écuries et de morceaux de viande chipés dans les cuisines. Le chat noir et blanc qui le suivait partout et dormait sur son lit.

-Heureusement que je t'ai mon vieux.

En baillant, le chat se roula en boule au pieds du Hobbit.

- On va monter la garde tous les deux.

La présence du chat l'avait calmé. Ce n'était plus qu'une demi solitude. La nuit n'était plus si terrible. Et avec un vieux combattant comme Châtaigne qui passait ses nuits dehors, à courir les femelles…

-Les petits messieurs sont endormis là-haut. Les pauvres… J'aimerais pas être à leurs places. Non mon Châtaigne, pas pour tout l'or et le tabac du monde.

De sa main droite, il frottait machinalement la tête du chat.

- Et j'ai eu l'idée de mettre un traversin à la place de M Soucolline, pour qu'ils croient qu'il est endormi là. Tu as vu mon chat. Il y a quelque chose dans la tête de ton maître, hein cannaille.

-Comme ça quand ils entreront…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire Châtaigne? Dis, qu'est ce que je peux faire? Tu ne dis rien. Tu t'en fiches, va! Mais je t'aime, mon chat. Et tu as bien raison : ces Cavaliers Noirs, ces Rôdeurs, c'est pas pour nous tout ça. Tu as de la chance d'être un chat.

_Si tu dors ils ne verront rien_

_Mais si tu sors ce sera la fin._

- Tu crois que quand ils viendront tuer tout le monde, ils épargneront le chat? Tu es malin, tu leur échapperas. Pas comme moi, Châtaigne, pas comme moi…

_Trois hommes en noir sur le chemin…_

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font en ce moment Poiredebeurré et Bob? C'est toi et moi, chat. Toi et moi, et le couteau, et la fourche. Pas comme si une fourche allait les repousser. Ma grand-mère aurait su quoi faire.

_Si tu dors ils ne verront rien…_

Cette contine qui lui tournait dans la tête. Il enfouit sa main dans le pelage de son chat.

La nuit devient plus noire. Châtaigne s'est redressé. Il n'est pas tranquille. Il hume l'air. Sa queue dressée a doublé de volume. Il gronde.

S'il pouvait être ailleurs…

Le chat s'est dressé, une patte contre la porte. Il gratte.

_Si tu dors, ils ne verront rien_

_Mais si tu sors ce sera la fin._

Si seulement il pouvait dormir, même pour voir l'Ogre à deux têtes.

Mais il est debout. Et Châtaigne miaule à la porte

_Cache toi vite derrière ta main_

Si seulement…

Nob serre son couteau.

_Trois hommes en noir sur le chemin_

Oh, par pitié…

C'est là.

_Oh, s'il vous plait, faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar._

* * *

><p>Le texte a été écrit un peu dans l'urgence, excusez-moi. Si jamais vous croisez une faute, faites-moi signe.<p> 


End file.
